What if
by Ashita no Athena
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Historia inspirada en el final del manga 133 e inicio del manga 134. Mi versión de lo que podría haber pasado durante el primer encuentro con Nakiri Azami. Ligero Soma x Erina


**WHAT IF….**

 _-Yo Nakiri_

 _\- Yukihira-kun_

Soma había llegado cuando la tensión de la llegada del padre de Erina estaba causando no solo problemas con sus comensales sino consigo misma .Si en otro momento hubiera llegado probablemente lo habría sacado inmediatamente de su restaurante pero en ese momento se le ocurrió otra idea.

-Bienvenido,querido cliente llega justo a tiempo antes de que pierda su reservación

-¿Qué estás...

Antes de que Soma pudiera decir algo,Erina lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo hasta la mesa donde su padre se había sentado.

-Lo lamento mucho padre...pero como dije esta mesa esta reservada...-Erina tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir con su mentira-para Yukihira Soma uno de los tres finalistas de la Selección de Otoñ pedirle que se retire.

Nakiri Azari le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Erina que hizo que volviera a ,quien Nakiri seguía agarrando de la mano, sintió como ella estaba temblando lo que lo hizo que decidiera voltear a ver la cara de su compañera; era la primera vez que Soma veía a Nakiri tan asustada.

\- ¿Yukihira? Nunca he escuchado ese , debes ser selecta con tus compañeros de clase, no puedes ir haciendote amigas de cualquier persona. Probablemente tenga un fracasado como padre que debe de tener un restaurante de tercera o cuarta calidad.

Erina no sabía que hacer para detener sus temblores y los comentarios de su padre pero en eso a vio que Soma se liberó de su agarre para irse a parar al otro lado de la mesa enfrente de donde estaba Nakiri Azumi sentado.

\- No entiendo mucho lo que esta pasando aquí,lo único que sé es que usted es el padre de Nakiri y que solo es bueno para hablar de aquello que no nonoce.

-Jajaja pero que interesante chico tenemos aquí. Creo que no sabes con quien te estás enfrentando. Me gusta tu actitud rebelde por lo que creo que te daré el privilegio de que me digas tu nombre y el de tu restaurante

-Mi nombre es Soma y tengo un comedor público que manejo junto con mi padre

-Jajajaja que tontería un comedor público y ¿ Cómo se llama el hombre de a cargo de semejante idiotez?

-Yukihira Joichirou antes conocido como Saiba Joichirou.

Al igual que cuando el padre de Erina había aparecido, todos los comensales se quedaron en silencio por un momento ante la sorpresa que había causado tal revelación , la atmósfera se lleno de tensión entre Souma y Azami mientras que en el salón, solo se escuchaban los susurros de los comensales

-¿Saiba? ¿Acaso has dicho Saiba?

-¿El Segundo puesto de la 69 generación? ¿Es verdad eso?

-Nadie lo ha visto desde que desapareció hace algunos años

-¿Asura es en realidad el padre de Yukihira?

-Silencio-dijo Nakiri Azumi sin levantar la voz, haciendo callar a los comensales al instante.

Erina seguía con tanto miedo con la llegada de su padre que ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que había dicho Yukihira. En la mente de Erina, solo se repetían los terribles recuerdo de la terrible infancia que había tenido junto con su padre.

-Oigan señor usted también fue un alumno de Totsuki ¿verdad?

-Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia

-¿Oh? Entonces eso le tomaré como un sí

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tengamos un Shokugeki. Competiremos por la mesa libre en el restaurante del restaurante de Nakiri y quien pierda se irá sin la mas mínima queja al respecto.

Por otra parte, al Erina escuchar la palabra "Shokugeki" salió de su trance y se quedó viendo fijamente a Souma, suplicando con la mirada que se detuviera. Yukihira no entendía porque no gritaba como siempre, pero desde su lugar le lanzó una de sus características sonrisas que Erina tanto odiaba.

Nakiri Azumi se quedó viendo fijamente a Yukihira, pero no importa que tan dura fuera su mirada, el joven no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-Tan imprudente como Asura por lo que puedo ver. Por hoy he perdido el interés pero espero verte pronto, Erina

Azumi Nakiri desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido y se desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- No entiendo que pasó pero creo que todo ha salido muy bien ¿verdad, Nakiri?

-¿Acaso eres tonto?¿Cómo se te ocurre desafiarlo a un Shokugeki?- gritó Erina extremadamente molesta y con la cara toda roja por el coraje.

-¡Oh, vaya! Veo que por fin has regresado a la normalidad, Nakiri

-Cállate , Yukihira

-Vamos, tranqulizate Nakiri.

-Erina-sama, los comensales han esperado por su comida demasiado tiempo -dijo Hisako acercándose a Erina y diciendo estas palabras en la voz más baja posible

-Tienes razón, Hisako.

-Bueno, aquí tienes-dijo Yukihira entregándole a Erina un - ahora con eso espero poder pagar mi comida.

-¡No lo quiero!-se quejó Erina cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y moviendo su cabeza

-Yo que esperaba probar tu comida

-Hmmph! Esta bien solo por esta vez puedes quedarte a comer en mi restaurante . Prepárate porque un plebeyo como tú esta...

-Oye, oye Nakiri ¿crees que tienes tiempo para platicar? Los platillos se van a juntar.

-¡Cállate!-gritó enojada Erina andes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a la cocina.

Souma Yukihira vio como Hisako y Erina se dirigían a la cocina, entonces tomó asiento en la mesa cerca de la ventana que desde que el festival escolar había abierto nadie se había apenas se había sentado en la mesa, cuando Osaji Kita (uno de los jueces de la selección de Otoño del Grupo B) se fue acercando poco a poco a la mesa. Todos en la sala parecían seguir muy de cerca al señor.

-Oye tu…Yukihira ¿verdad?

-¿Mmmh? ¿Qué ocurre, viejo?

En cualquier otro momento, Osaji Kita se habría enojado y lo habría regañado por llamarlo de forma tan irrespetuosa pero en este momento había cosas más importantes que atender.

-Sobre lo que estabas hablando con Nakiri Azumi ….¿es cierto lo que dijiste sobre ser el hijo de Joichiro Saiba, el famoso "Chef Nomada"?

-Eh? Ahh, sí él es mi padre aunque ahora su apellido ahora es Yukihira y no Saiba

De pronto más de la mitad de los comensales se pararon emocionados y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba sentado el joven chef. Souma, por otro lado, estaban sorprendido por la efusividad en que le hacían las preguntas ."Eres idéntico a tu padre", "No puedo creer que eres el hijo de Asura", "De ahí viene tu talento culinario", "Tu padre fue segundo asiento de su generación" fueron algunas de las muchas de las frases que Souma alcanzó a escuchar de entre todas las cosas que le decían y preguntaban.

Alguien tuvo la audacia de preguntar en voz alta "¿Dónde está?" y todos los demás en el comedor se callaron y centraron su ojos en Souma, quien alzó los hombros y con la voz más tranquila dijo:

-No lo sé. De vez en cuando se comunica conmigo y me manda dinero pero no tengo idea de donde está él ahora.

Todo el alboroto causado por la noticia se calmó y muchos de los comensales regresaron a sus mesas; mientras tanto, Hisako veía todo el suceso desde la lejanía, sin atreverse a interrumpir cuando Erina fue corriendo desde la cocina al comedor

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso ruido? ¿Acaso mi padre ha vuelto?- preguntó preocupada Erina

-¡Erina-sama! No, nada de el alboroto ha sido causado por la identidad del padre de Yukihira

-¿El padre de Yukihira?

-Si, al parecer es un chef muy reconocido al que se le conoce como el"Chef Nómada" y fue alumno de Totsuki. Su nombre es Yukihira Joichiro auque antes se llamaba Saiba Joichirou . Actualmente no conocen su paradero.

-¡¿Saiba-sama?!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Erina mientras su cara se ponía roja como tomate

-¡Erina-sama!- gritó muy preocupada Hisako al ver como la cara de su amiga cambiaba- ¿ocurre algo malo?

-No, para nada- dijo Erina tratando de controlar su cara roja y con paso decidido se fue acercando hacia Souma-¡Yukihira!

-Nakiri, pensé que estabas en la cocina pero bueno no importa. Ten, te doy mi bollo , es que creo que después de todo no estaré tranquilo sino pago mi comida de alguna manera.

-Yukihira tienes que….

Antes de que pudiera acabar la oración, su estomagó la traicionó e hizo un fuerte ruido , lo que ocasionó que se volviera a sonrojar y que una sonrisa se dibujara en la cara de Souma mientras le entregaba su bollo. Erina arrebató el bollo de la mano de Souma, le dio un mordisco y giró en sus talones mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-¡Yukihira! ¡Después debemos hablar!- le gritó Erina, quien seguía caminando a la cocina y comiendo el bollo de Souma

-Si, sí-dijo Souma mientras movía las manos y sonreía

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo,una parte de Erina estaba feliz porque Souma estuviera en su restaurante ya que había ahuyentado a su padre y lo había logrado siendo el mismo Souma de siempre.

Ahora no era el momento, pero después hablaría con Souma respecto a la identidad su padre (sobre el hecho que se lo hubiera ocultado aunque ni siquiera ella sabía si realmente Suma lo estuviera ocultando). En ese momento, Erina se permitió pensar que Souma no era tan malo como creía y que tal vez había sido bueno el haberlo dejado entrar a su restaurante esa noche.


End file.
